


JEM Week Drabbles

by PlayingChello



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of verbal abuse, Multi, also a little angst in there, so far just lots of fluff, there might be smut later?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for <a href="http://lemonmermaid.tumblr.com">Deb's</a> JEM Week. Prompts are <a href="http://lemonmermaid.tumblr.com/post/104253125194/so-im-hosting-an-erejeanmarco-week-during-the">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movies

Jean leans across the couch to pinch Eren’s thigh then yanks the remote from his hand.

“Hey!” Eren complains.

“I’m sick of watching all this depressing bullshit. Why aren’t any of the movies about gay couples happy?”

Eren frowns and freezes halfway toward the remote, “There has to be at least one happy on on there somewhere,” he redoubles his effort to reclaim it, “Gimme the remote and I’ll find one.”

Jean holds it behind him, away from where Eren can reach from his position on the couch. The brunet boy crawls over the couch in an attempt to reach over him, practically climbing into his lap in the process.

“Hey, play nice,” Marco chastises from the archway to the kitchen. He’s holding a massive bowl full of popcorn (with no butter lest they suffer through Eren throwing a hissy fit) and smirking as he watches Jean and Eren squabble. He moves over to the couch and sets the bowl down on the coffee table. He straightens and looks down at the couch, “Are you guys going to move or do I have to sit on the floor?”

Both boys on the couch look up at him like he’s just said something highly offensive then scramble to make room between them. Marco settles into the now clear spot and the other two melt into either side of him immediately.

“Now, if you two can’t agree, I’ll pick something. But first,” he pauses to look at Eren on his left and Jean on his right, “you need to kiss and make up. No fighting on movie night.”

Jean and Eren heave a collective sigh which Marco chuckles at, then they lean forward to look at each other with mild irritation. They hold each other’s stare with slight tension crackling between them. Then, in a moment, it changes and there is a silent communication. the irritation makes way for dangerous conspiracy.

They lean in toward one another, right over Marco’s lap. Jean lets his hand fall to Marco’s thigh to steady himself. They meet in the middle, mere inches in front of Marco’s face. It’s brief and innocent at first. Marco hums, pleased that his ployy is working.

Then Jean and Eren each crack and eye open and look at Marco with a smirk between their lips. Eren’s hand comes forward to run up Marco’s thigh while they deepen their kiss. Jean moans softly and the hand he has on Marco tightens. His other hand comes up behind Eren’s head and pulls him closer.

Marco’s eyes have widened and he squirms, trapped under his boyfriends as they put a show on for him. When the boys part, after several long, agonising moments, he’s struggling to breathe normally. Jean leans back and brings his lips to brush against the skin beneath Marco’s ear, “Have we made up to your satisfaction?”

Marco’s breath hitches as Eren’s fingers, which have been running gently along Marco’s inner thigh, brush just shy of where Marco is straining at his shorts. “Mmm, I th-think you can d-do better… better than that.”

Eren smirks and Jean kisses Marco’s cheek. Then both boys sit back. “Nope, it’s movie night, gotta find another movie,” Eren says as Jean plunks the remote in Marco’s lap.

Marco _whines_. “Fuck movie night, you two are more fun to watch.”

Jean looks passed Marco to Eren with an eyebrow raised. Eren sticks his tongue out and runs it along his upper lip. He nods. They turn to look at Marco with devious smirks and each grab one of his hands to lead him into the bedroom.

They end up throwing out the forgotten popcorn much later.


	2. Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of JEM Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is grossly unedited because I was having inspiration issues and I just wanted to get it posted. Mildly suggestive and nsfw ish?

Eren reaches up to hang another ornament on the, admittedly somewhat sad, Christmas tree in the corner of the apartment. This is his first Christmas with his boyfriends and he wants everything to be just right. He steps back to take in the tree then glances down to the box of Christmas decorations he’d manage to gather together.

The only things left were the stockings.

He hangs them on the tree, since their apartment doesn’t have a mantle. He’s just about to place Marco’s when he hears the door open behind him. He smirks, knowing that Jean and Marco would be rounding the corner into the living room any second, then reaches up and stands on tip toes to hang Marco’s stocking as high as he can.

A gasp behind him widens his smirk.

“Eren…” Marco’s voice is unsure behind him.

Finally, Eren manages to get the stocking to catch on a branch and steadies himself before turning around to face Jean and Marco. With a huge smile, he announces, “I did the tree!”

But neither the dark haired boy nor the one with messy dual toned hair were looking at the tree.

Eren watched them with a toothy, almost innocent grin as their eyes rove over him. Jean’s mouth is hanging slightly ajar, very obviously taking in the garment covering, or not quite covering, his boyfriend. Marco’s jaw is tight, bottom lip trapped between worrying teeth.

To everyone’s surprise, it’s Jean who breaks the silence, “What the fuck are you wearing?”

Not entirely sure whether Jean is referring to a specific part of his outfit or the entire thing, Eren cocks his head to the side, “What, the sweater? It’s Christmas tradition to wear an ugly Christmas sweater.” His voice is sweet, controlled, and definitely more alluring than it should be. And the way he’s got his eyes open and looking all innocent. His boyfriends practically melt.

Marco shakes his head, finally remembering how to move, “I’m pretty sure the sweater isn’t what he meant.”

Eren glances down and lifts the hem of the oversized sweater slightly. The movement reveals the top of the thigh high stockings he’s donned for the evening, black with red and green lace up the outside and along the top. “Oh these?” Eren’s eyes flick back up and all of the sweet innocence has vanished and is replaced with a roiling heat of suggestion, “I thought you might like them.”

Brainless is a word Jean and Marco could use to describe the way they feel at this moment. The way that all cognition has come to a screeching halt at the suddenly low timbre in Eren’s voice. The way his hands sneak the hem of his sweater higher at a snails pace, revealing slightly more of his bronzed skin. The way they rush forward as one at the moment it clicks that he’s not wearing anything _else_ under the sweater.

Eren is quickly relieved of having to pull the sweater up himself as four hands scrabble at it immediately. Hot, wet mouths find any purchase they can against his dark skin and it’s all he can do to try to return the attention with kisses and soft nips of his own. It only takes seconds for Eren to be without his sweater and for both boys to press themselves into him, already straining at their own clothing.

But then Eren steps back, holding the two boys at arms length. “That’s cheating. You can’t open the present before Christmas. It spoils the magic.”

Jean gives him the hardest glare he can manage when he’s panting and hard, and Eren just laughs, bending down to retrieve the sweater from where it had fallen on the ground. “Tomorrow. Consider this your Christmas Eve preview.”

Marco groans and Jean scoffs, but they nod, nonetheless. “I’m going to hold you to that, Eren,” Marco says as he runs a hand through his hair.

Eren flashes a devilish smirk when the sweater comes back down over his head, “Count on it.” Then he winks.


	3. Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of JEM Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so this was going to be a lighthearted jab at my obnoxious coworker who leaves her phone in her office with the ringer turned up very loudly when she's not there. But then... I don't know. This happened. I'm sorry. I'll definitely try and be fluffier tomorrow? Maybe? Anyway, enjoy I suppose.

Jean jumps and then seeths as Eren’s phone goes off for the fourth time since he’s been sitting there. All he wants is to get some nice pleasure reading in. Just a little. But Eren’s phone has been ringing nonstop and the goddamn ringtone is fucking Barbie Girl.

“Eren fucking Jaeger, if you don’t get in here and answer this goddamn phone I’m going to chuck it at the wall!” he screams toward the living room, where Eren is doing… something.

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagina—_

The ringtone cuts off again and seconds later Jean hears Eren’s pounding footsteps in the hall outside the bedroom. He pushes the door open and pokes his head in, brow furrowed in irritation, “You could just answer it yourself, it’s probably Marco.”

“If he wanted to talk to me, he’d call me. Clearly he wants to talk to you.” Jean picks up the phone from the nightstand and tosses it toward Eren. Eren has to leap forward to catch it before it hits the ground.

He looks down at his phone and Jean returns to his book. A few moments pass in silence. When Eren neither dials or turns to leave, Jean looks up again and his blood runs cold. Eren is just standing there, staring blankly at the screen of his phone which had since blacked out. Jean set his book aside carefully, “Eren?”

He still doesn’t move and his voice is strained and quiet, “It wasn’t Marco calling.”

Any other time, Jean would have said something flippant, something along the lines of, ‘Well clearly, asshole.’ That is just how they communicated. But for once in his life, he manages to keep his big mouth shut. Instead, he stands and walks over to Eren, placing his hands carefully on the shorter boy’s shoulders. He gently runs his hands down Eren’s arms and peels his phone away.

He doesn’t ask who called, instead, he unlocks the screen and glances at the notifications. Four missed calls from a name he never thought he’d see again. _Grisha Jaeger_ stares blindingly up at him. He scowls and tosses the phone on the bed behind him before wrapping Eren up in his arms. It takes a while, but eventually he relaxes into the embrace.

Jean isn’t sure how long they stay like that, but at some point he feels his shoulder dampen with Eren’s silent tears. He just pulls him in tighter to him and places soft kisses in his hair.

_I’m a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world…_

They both freeze, going tense and still, when the phone rings again some time later. Jean recovers after a few seconds, scowling. He pulls back a bit, leans down to kiss Eren’s forehead, before stalking back to the bed and violently snatching up the offending electronic device.

He almost slams his finger on the big red decline button before he reads the name. But the little emoticon heart by the name stops him. Eren and his silly sentimentality. He breathes a sigh of relief and his finger taps the green button instead. He brings the phone to his ear, “When are you going to be home?”

“ _Jean? Why are you answering Eren’s phone?_ ”

It takes a lot of effort for Jean not to snap too hard at the sweet freckled boy that doesn’t realise what panic he’d just caused, “When. Are. You. Getting. Home.” He says each word very slowly and seriously, hoping Marco will understand.

He does, “ _Five minutes. I’m almost there._ ”

The line goes dead. Jean is thankful for Marco’s perceptive abilities. He throws the phone on vibrate and goes back over to Eren, who’s still standing tense and still. “Eren, love.” He places his hand to Eren’s cheek, caresses his thumb under his eye to wipe away a tear, then lifts his face, “Let’s go in the living room. Marco’ll be home soon.”

Eren only nodded in reply, but when Jean grabs his hand and tugs gently, he follows. They set themselves up on the couch. Jean wedges himself into the corner and pulls Eren into his lap, holding him close against his chest. He wraps the blanket from the back of the couch over them and presses little kisses anywhere he can reach.

Marco comes through the door a few minutes later. He quickly sheds his coat and shoes and finds them curled up. He doesn’t ask what happened, doesn’t question, he just sinks into the couch and wraps his arms around his boyfriends, offering silent comfort in soft caresses and warm kisses.


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JEM Week Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this one is SUPER short and almost late.
> 
> cw: spiders (well one spider)

Eren, Jean, and Marco are curled up in one another one the floor of their living room, enjoying a quiet evening in, a rare event with two graduate students and a working mechanic constantly fighting with their schedules. But this evening, the three boyfriends have managed to set aside a few hours to themselves. All phones are turned off and left somewhere in another room in the apartment. The television is only on to show the track listing of the soft music playing over Pandora. The lights are turned down low.

Eren, laying in the middle with one arm draped over Jean’s waist, shifts slightly and tightens his grip on the blond boy. Jean cracks an eye open and turns his head a little in question, but before he gets too far, a tiny movement catches his eye. He focuses on the spot on the carpet a few inches from his face.

“Agghhh!” Jean’s distressed (and considerably higher pitched than he’d like to admit) scream causes the other two boys to startle in a momentary panic. Jean quickly disentangles himself from the cuddle pile to sit farther away from the offending movement.

“Jean, what is it?” Marco’s very concerned voice asks.

Jean points at the spot on the carpet where a small, greyish-white speck was crawling slowly along the carpet, “Kill it!”

Marco and Eren both focus on the creature minding its own business. Marco sighs and stands up to go find something to dispose of the spider with.

Jean’s head snaps up to Marco as he stands, “Don’t leave me!”

His distress is obvious and somewhat painful for Marco to bear witness to. Marco glances at Eren, who is kneeling on the blanket a few feet from Jean. He nods and crawls over to the terrified boy to wrap him up in his arms. “I’m right here. Marco’s just gonna get something to take of it. It’ll stay over there. Won’t hurt you.”

Nearly imperceptibly, Jean relaxes. His eyes are still wide and are again focused on the spider, but Eren’s hand running soothingly up and down his arm calms him so he can breathe again.

Marco comes back a few moments later, armed with a newspaper. He unfurls it and lets the spider crawl onto the paper, then walks away again. Jean whimpers softly, not pleased that the ugly creature is being spared. Eren’s hold tightens a bit.

When Marco gets back, he and Eren slowly relax Jean’s muscles with careful kisses and reassuring fingers.


	5. Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JEM Week Day 5

Marco opens the door after they hear the soft knocking. Armin stands there with a bright smile. He’s gotten taller since they were kids, now taller Eren (who hates to admit he hasn’t grown at all since he was fourteen). He almost looks Marco in the eye when he offers a bright greeting. Marco ushers him inside, even though the boys are less than excited about the nearly impromptu visit.

It is their anniversary, afterall.

Jean and Eren stand to greet their guest when he makes it into the living room. Jean offers a friendly handshake while Eren brings hims into a tight embrace.

“Happy anniversary!” Armin says excitedly when the greetings have been passed around. “I won’t stay for long, I’m sure you have plans. I just wanted to drop off this.” He holds out a large gift bag with tissue paper overflowing the edges. “It’s from Mikasa and me.”

Eren, being the closest at that moment, takes the bag from him, “You really didn’t have to get us anything, Armin.”

“I know, but we wanted to.”

Eren smiles fondly at his childhood best friend, one of the few people that even knows it was the anniversary of the day he, Jean, and Marco had agreed to a polyamorous relationship. He knows that this is just one way for him and Mikasa to show that they support Eren and want him to be happy.

“Thank you, Armin,” Marco says when Eren remains quiet. He’s definitely the best of the three when it comes to social graces and politeness. Eren forgets himself a lot and Jean just doesn’t see the point.

Armin smiles widely, “Of course! But I’ll get out of your hair now. Enjoy!”

Before any of the residents of the apartment can protest, he turns heel and leaves. Jean, Eren, and Marco just look at each other, then at the gift bag Eren is still holding.

Jean is the first one to move, “Let’s open it then.” He steps toward Eren and starts removing the tissue paper. Underneath the wrapping is a mass of dark green cloth. Jean reaches in and withdraws a sweater, soft to the touch. It’s solid dark green except for the symbol emblazoned on the back of overlapping wings, one white and one dark blue. “One sweater for three people?”

It’s Marco who actually takes the time to look in the bag again, “No, there are more. They match,” he claims as he pulls out a second. Eren pulls out the last one afterwards, dropping the bag to the floor without care.

They all hold up the sweaters to themselves, matching in every way. “Well this is fucking gay,” Eren remarks, glancing around at the three identical sweaters.

Jean sneers at him, “ _You’re_ fucking gay, Jaeger. If the shoe fits…”

Marco’s already pulling the soft knit over his head, “Stop bickering and put them on. I think they’re nice.”

Both Jean and Eren stare at him a moment, “Of course you do,” they say in perfect unison. Marco giggles, realising not for the first time how similar his two boyfriends are. Regardless, they follow Marco’s lead and pull on the sweaters. All three boys just look at each other, matching as they are.

“Okay, I kind of like them, too,” Eren says, somewhat sheepishly.

Jean grunts and when Marco shoots him a look, he sighs, “Yeah, me too.”

Marco beams, “Happy anniversary, you two goons. I love you.”

Again, in perfect synchronicity, Eren and Jean reply, “I love you, too.”


	6. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of JEM Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late, I'm really sick and my brain didn't work at all yesterday. Not that it's much better today, but I did manage to get this out so it's something. Anyway, mentions of verbal abuse kinda. And we're revisiting some plot points from the Song day (day 3) because I wanted to get more into that. And the connection to the prompt is a super stretch. So apologies for the kinda angst. Enjoy. Today's prompt _might_ get posted tonight, but don't bank on it.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to come with you?” Marco asks.

Eren shakes his head, causing his brown hair to tickle the underside of Marco’s nose, “No, I’ll be alright.”

Jean comes in from the kitchen and sets the three mugs he’s carrying down on the coffee table before doling them out, one mug of strong black coffee for Marco, who has to adjust his hold on Eren so he can take it. One mug of cinnamon hot chocolate to Eren, nestled into Marco’s chest, who grabs the mug and clutches it tightly to him. The final mug of herbal tea he keeps for himself.

He takes a testing sip before sitting at the end of the couch and bringing his legs up under himself. Jean tends to be more physical with his support, so instead of offering words he grabs the blanket Eren’s got draped over himself and shoves his legs under to intertwine with Eren’s.

Eren’s legs squirm when Jean’s cold feet touch bare skin, “I’m fine, really. It’s just dinner.”

Jean glares over his mug, “It’s not _just dinner_. It’s dinner with _your father_.” Eren flinches slightly. “You can’t even hear those words without flinching. We should come with you.”

Marco’s free hand tightens around Eren’s waist, “We’re worried, Eren. At least if we’re there then we can get you out if things go poorly.”

There’s a tense silence for several long moments in which Eren hides behind his mug and takes gulps that are much too large considering how hot the beverage still is. “I’ll be fine. I’ll call if I need to be picked up. Promise.”

Marco nods and nuzzles against the crook of Eren’s neck and Jean just stares at him, not disapprovingly, but fiercely protective. “If he tries anything, I swear to god, Eren.”

“What do you think he’s going to do in the middle of a restaurant? It’s a public place, the worst he can do is verbally berate me, and it’s nothing I haven’t heard before. I’ll be _fine_.”

The knock on the door makes all three of them freeze.

“I’ll get it,” Jean says, already untangling himself from the couch.

He walks to the door and wishes they had a peep hole. When the door opens, exactly who he’d expected but does not want to see stand on the other side.

“Is Eren home?” he asks, not one for pleasantries or formalities.

Jean does his best to stay somewhat polite for Eren’s sake, but he can’t hold back a sneer, “Yeah, he’ll be right out.”

Moments later Eren appears behind Jean, “Hi, dad.”

Grisha’s face doesn’t change, doesn’t look excited or upset to be seeing his son for the first time in years. “Hi, son. Are you ready to leave?”

Jean steps back out of the doorway as Eren comes up, “Yeah.” With a glance back toward Jean and Marco, who’s now standing a bit farther back in the hall, he grabs his coat and walks out. Jean stands to hold the door open and Marco comes up next to him, snaking an arm around his waist.

“You think he’ll really be alright?”

“I hope so,” Jean says as they watch Grisha’s taillights recede in the darkness.


	7. Naughty or Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of JEM Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trash and this is so late. But enjoy some of Marco's great ass. Kinda. AND A BIG HUGE THANK YOU TO [DEB](http://lemonmermaid.tumblr.com) for putting this whole week together. It was SO MUCH FUN to do!

"Good evening, my loves."

The way he says it is almost normal. Almost innocuous. But Jean knows that tone well. The slight deep timber, the extra sugar syrup dripping from his tongue. 

Marco wants to play.

Eren is in the kitchen dancing along to whatever he has playing through his headphones while he makes dinner, so he hadn’t heard Marco come in. And he definitely didn’t hear the subtle change in his tone. But Jean did. And now he’s frozen in his place on the couch in anticipation.

He’s acutely aware of when Marco appears in the living room. A shiver runs up his spine involuntarily while his ears track the soft footsteps of Marco coming up behind him. His eyes flutter shut when Marco bends down and he can feel his breath puff at his ear.

“I missed you today.” He pauses and Jean feels his head shift slightly, toward the kitchen, “Why don’t you go get Eren and meet me in the bedroom?”

Without waiting for a response, Marco backs off and turns toward the bedroom. Jean spends a few moments breathing through clenched teeth, trying to contain his anticipation. He loves this, loves when Marco takes control.

Finally, he snaps his eyes open and smirks. He stands and saunters over to the kitchen where Eren is still blissfully ignorant of what has happened in the living room. Jean comes up behind him and grabs his hip with one hand while the other pulls out one of his earbuds, “Marco’s home.”

Eren shoves his hand in his pocket to pause his ipod and wrap his headphones around hit. He twists in Jean’s grip with a smile, “Great, whe-”

When Jean rocks into him, Marco’s effect on Jean obvious, Eren cuts off. His eyes go wide. “Marco is home and in the bedroom. He wants to play.” Eren’s breath catches. Jean looks him over a moment, “You good?”

Eren swallows hard and for a second Jean looks concerned, but then Eren nods, “Hell yeah.”

Jean smiles wide and grabs Eren’s wrist. They hurry to the bedroom together.

The door is cracked and the two boys stand outside it for a fraction of a second before Eren pushes it open. Two jaws drop at the sight they’re greeted with.

Marco is wearing nothing but a pair of yoga pants. He’s kneeling on the bed, facing away from the door. When the door opened, he began slowly peeling the hem of the pants down over his very lovely ass. About halfway down, though, he pulls the pants back up and looks over his shoulder at his boys. “You kept me waiting. That’s not very nice.”

Jean and Eren step into the room as if a gravitational force is pulling them toward Marco. After another swallow, Eren mutters, “Sorry.”

Marco turns to face them, “Well, you’ll just have to show me how nice you can be. Strip.”


End file.
